A Matter of Time
by Spiff 7
Summary: Captain Rex at the mercy of Ventress. She let him live the first time, will he be so lucky on their second encounter?
1. Chapter 1

I never have, I don't & I never will own Clone Wars. Truth is known I prolly don't even own the shirt on my back.I advertised for a beta, no one came forward so please be gentle on my grammar and punctuation – I am already aware of their inferior quality. Dyslexic I am.

**NEWS REEL:**_The Jedi Council has ordered Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker to lead a mission to the remote planet of Jerisil where rumours are a race known as the 'Ancients' have left behind technology that could sway the war in favour of the Republic. The two Jedi are under orders to gain access to the ancient technology or destroy it. However, the Separatists have already dispatched their own warriors to the planet ahead of the Jedi and have laid an ancient trap. In agreement with Master Kenobi, General Skywalker has ordered his clone troopers to plant bombs all around the ancient city. But whilst the troopers are caught alone in a fierce battle with Separatist droids our Jedi heroes find them selves ensnared behind a force field created by the Ancient inhabitants of this now dead planet. _

A MATTER OF TIME

Chapter 1

The Jedi looked on, trapped behind the shield that Ventress had activated, their force powers unable to penetrate it. On the other side Ventress smirked at them and returned her attention back to the monitors where the melee continued amidst the sounds of desperate battle. Rex's men were but a few now, greatly outnumbered by the never ending wall of droids that came at them. Amo was in short supply and it was apparent to all watchers that it was now just a matter of time.

Smiling, Ventress stood with her arms folded studying the screens, after some moments she raised a finger to her lips and tapped them thoughtfully. She addressed the lone droid that stood beside her. "Bring me _that_ one" she said slowly indicating Captain Rex with her finger

"Roger Roger" said the droid and turned to leave

"Unharmed" she added, her voice dripping with warning "and in one piece"

"Roger roger" replied the droid again, its own voice managing a slight waver as it turned on its heel.

"You won't get away with this Ventress!" hissed Anakin

"Ah, but I will" she replied smoothly "whereas you will simply not get away. I have the information I came for and when I rendezvous with my ship in orbit I will destroy this whole facility from above. You will all perish here like the Jedi dogs you are".

Obi-Wan held Anakin's arm in fear that sheer anger would drive the younger Jedi through the deadly shield.

"Be calm Anakin" he said with warning. Anakin glared at him, his rage unfaltering.

Ventress smiled,

"You have lost Jedi, victory is mine. Your pet Clones are dead and it brings me nothing but pleasure to know that you will soon be joining them."

She turned her back on the two trapped Jedi to study the screens.

The sounds of battle had ceased, the monitors were showing a sorry scene of broken droids and dead troopers. Moments passed, the silence was deafening to Anakin who could not hide the fury that coursed through him. Hate filled his soul and poured out of him until he almost felt his skin would burn from it.

The doors to the chamber opened and two battle droids entered dragging the near unconscious Captain between them, he was unceremoniously dumped on his knees in front of Ventress, his head hanging. The droids departed, their clanking march seemed to bring Rex around a bit.

"Rex!" shouted Anakin as Obi-Wan pulled him back from the shield.

"Ah, . . ._ yours_ I believe" drooled Ventress smiling slyly at Anakin. "The good Captain and I have crossed paths before, have we not Captain?" she smiled seductively as she tilted Rex's unresisting head up. Her other hand caressed the side of his helmet in an alluring but predatory way before she pulled it from him and tossed it to one side. Her hand slid down her waist coming to rest on one of her lightsabers.

"Don't you dare!" said Anakin through gritted teeth.

"Anakin!" snapped Obi-Wan in a reprimanding tone, but he too glanced from Ventress's face to the weapon at her side.

Ventress scowled at them suspiciously for a moment before an evil smile slid across her face. "Interesting" she purred before returning her attention once again to the near unconscious Captain, holding his jaw firmly in her hand.

"Tell me Captain, have you missed me? We had such fun at our last encounter did we not?"

Rex blinked at her through heavy eyes; his voice was tired and shaky.

"Can't say I remember" he managed.

"You managed to alert your master to my presence as I recall" her voice was soft and dangerous "a clever achievement on your part - though a gift I feel you have inherited from Jango" she studied the Captain intently for a moment before smiling slyly at Anakin and Obi-Wan. "We were very close Jango and I"

Rex grunted in pain and discomfort as Ventress pulled him upwards slightly. She locked her eyes with his and then suddenly lunged forward taking his mouth with hers. Her hands were holding him firmly on either side of his head as she pulled him to her. The kiss was deep and merciless, her tongue leaving little of his mouth unclaimed. Anakin wanted to turn away but fear for his friend kept him alert to Ventress' every move. She smiled around her ministrations enjoying the discomfort of her audience. She broke the kiss off as abruptly as she had started it, her face a mask of victory. The room was silent save for Rex's hoarse coughing.

Standing over Rex Ventress eyed Anakin and Obi-Wan for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face, then she slid a small metallic cylinder from a hidden pocket in her robes and held it up in front of her as if admiring it. She enjoyed Rex's worried glance at the item.

"Just a little something to help you _relax _I think my good Captain, nothing more than a simple compliance drug. I wouldn't want my evening to go without a _bang_"

She bent down swiftly and injected the drugs into his neck. He tried fruitlessly to squirm away from her. It took only a few moments for the drugs to start kicking in, Rex's face relaxed into a drunk smile. He was treated to a sadistic smirk from Ventress in return as she turned her back on him and walked toward the window, where she stood seemingly admiring the view. She didn't see him clumsily retrieve something from his pocket.

"I like a good _bang_ too" he said in an unsteady but gruff voice. He held up a hand detonator and pressed the button.

Ventress snarled and spun around seconds before the explosions started to shake the ground beneath them. Striding in full rage across the rocking floor she flourished her lightsaber and in one swift motion she swung it at Rex's neck, screaming angrily as she did so.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked on helplessly from behind the shield as the sabre journeyed on its arc. Anakin screamed out in fury, his voice lost in amongst the noise of explosion. On the monitors the droids could be seen being smashed by the falling masonry, one by one the screens went to static as the entire facility started to crumble. More explosions could be heard and a continuous rumble hummed its way through the air.

(continued in chapter 2)


	2. Chapter 2

A MATTER OF TIME

Chapter 2 (Final)

"_So like Jango_" breathed Ventress in a hushed voice.

The scene seemed frozen.

A moment in time that hung in existence in a world of its own.

The light sabre was held motionless not far away from Rex's neck.

"_Not even a flinch_" she whispered in admiration as the burning light from her sabre disappeared and the hilt was placed back at her side. Rex's eyes had not left hers as he tried some semblance of control over the drugs surging through his system. He had little strength left and it took everything he had to stay kneeling upright before her.

"Such a shame my ship has only room for one" Ventress purred. She leaned forward again, her face almost touching Rex's. Without warning she shot her tongue out licking him slowly and firmly from his chin over his mouth and nose, up between his eyes and up his forehead.

"Mine" she breathed.

When she had finished with him she stood back and gave him a light push with her boot, he fell back gently and slumped on the floor. She gave another soft growl of approval and tuned on her heal and strode towards her ship laughing. She didn't even pause as she used her force powers to snatch up Rex's helmet into her hand. With an elegant leap she landed in her craft, its canopy sliding shut as she sped off into the red skies.

Rex was still lying on the floor. Occasionally he squirmed around groaning softly.

The light in the room suddenly dimmed as a Clone gunship pulled into the side of the landing port, several troopers jumped out.

"Cody! Over here" yelled Obi-Wan. The clone commander glanced at Rex but hurried over to the Jedi.

"Cody I want you to listen very carefully. I'm going to tell you how to deactivate this shield" Obi-Wans voice was shrill above all the noise, but Cody nodded obediently and focussed of the console before him. As Cody worked under instruction Anakin paced impatiently along the length of the shield his eyes never leaving Rex.

The pulsing from the gunships engines sang through the room Obi-Wan was shouting instructions at Cody as he worked at the controls, the shield was soon neutralised.

"Let's evac now gentlemen" shouted Obi Wan as the Jedi and troopers made for the safety of the waiting craft. Between them Obi Wan and Anakin stopped to scoop up the slumbering form of Captain Rex and headed for the transport.

"Is he ok General?" shouted Cody above the din.

"He'll be fine Cody don't worry, let's just concentrate on getting out of here"

"You got sir" said Cody. They all ran into the ship dodging falling masonry along the way.

"Hit it!" shouted Cody above all the noise when they were all safely aboard. The engines droned as the gunship steadily pulled away just as the floor of the room collapsed closely followed by the ceiling.

"We must make haste Commander, Ventress has a head start on us" said Obi-wan.

Just then the com link buzzed with an incoming connection from the Resolute.

"It's good to hear your voice Master" said Ahsoka as Anakin greeted her.

"Any sign of Ventress up there?" asked Obi-Wan

"Yes Master, we did engage her but she got away"

"Left the party early eh?" chuckled Obi-Wan stroking his beard. "I imagine she wasn't too happy about that"

"We did receive a very colourful transmission from her before she went into hyper-space Master"

"We'll be with you shortly Ahsoka" said Anakin his voice unable to hide his anger, "And have a medical team standing by, we have an injured trooper." He cut her off before she could enquire further.

"What's happened to Rex?" asked Cody, his voice showing concern. He moved aside as a medic knelt to deal with the injured Captain.

"He took a few knocks but I don't think it was anything serious" replied Obi-Wan in a grave voice.

"Ventress has drugged him" added Anakin, placing a hand on the medics shoulder "Some sort of compliance drug" The medic nodded and opened up the kit bag next to him.

"What did she want with Rex Sir?" asked Cody, puzzlement in his voice.

"I don't know Commander, but I'm sure we shall find out soon enough. It's just a matter of time."

The ship thundered on through the sky.

"Mine" it was a soft barely audible whisper, none of the troopers seemed to have noticed it.

"Did you say something Anakin?" enquired Obi-Wan, his face flashing hints of warning and reprimands.

"No Master" Anakin grunted, he folded his arms as he continued his brooded look at the passing landscape.


End file.
